If You Only Knew
by KaileeGoldsworthy
Summary: Eli and Clare have been best friends their entire lives. But what if they dont want to just  be friends? Find out the drama thats about to unfold! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first story and I wanted to do a take on eclare as if they knew each other their whole lives.. I thought it could be interesting. So please read and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Clare's pov

So here's the deal… I'm almost 16 and I'm already madly in love. The problem? He's my best friend, and he has been my entire life. I'm like his sister. Unfortunately he's less of brother to me and more of the love of my life. I just wish he felt the same way.

Eli and I have been attached at the hip pretty much since birth, and I've been in love with him ever since I can remember. Of course I've had boyfriends but I've never felt even half of what I feel for Eli.

Eli is a junior and I'm a sophomore. To some, Eli is mysterious but I can be read like a book. Eli is an atheist but I'm 100% Christian. Eli's cool but I get tongue tied. See? We're like opposites! Yet somehow I've fallen for his Emerald green eyes and his crooked smile. Or maybe it was his long dark hair, that's just short enough that it doesn't block those beautiful shining eyes.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see him walking into school and heading straight for me. He smiles and I blush (just like every morning).

"Hey blue eyes" he says as he winks. My heart skips a beat. If only he knew his effect on me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I walk into Degrassi and there she is, standing at her locker. Just seeing her makes me go crazy. What am I supposed to do? She's my best friend! It's not like I can go up to her and say "Clare Im in love with you". Yeah, real smooth.

Clare is the type of girl that can melt your heart with a single smile. And she has melted mine, on multiple occasions. She's the sweet, innocent girl who always sees the good in people and I'm the misunderstood bad boy who dresses in black and gets talked about as if I'm not there. But I don't care because those people don't matter. The only person's opinion that matters to me knows me for who I am and still sticks around.

As I walk towards her, I search my brain for something cool to say. It obviously doesn't work because the best thing I can come up with is "Hey Blue eyes." Or maybe it does work because I see a small pink blush creep on her face. Man, I love this girl. If she only knew!

**Clare's POV**

"Hey Eli, ready for English?" Really? Of all the things I could talk to him about and I pick school? I am such a dork! But he still smiles and says, "Do I have a choice? Since you won't ditch with me…" Of course I blush and he smirks as he turns to his locker. His locker is right next to mine…How lucky am I?

We continue small talk about English essays as we walk to class. Somehow Eli changes the subject to concerts. He's good at that; smoothly changing the subject to anything. Me? Not so much.

"So there's a new band playing Above the Dot this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go and you know maybe hang out?" He said quickly. Was Elijah Goldsworthy asking me out? I am in complete shock! I don't even know what to say! But he must have taken that as hesitation because he quickly added, "as friends of course." Well, there goes all my small hope. What was I thinking? Of course it wasn't a date!

"Of course, and yeah, I'd love to go!" Well just hanging out as friends with him was better than nothing. If he only knew…

**Eli's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have added the "a friends of course" but what was I supposed to do? She hesitated and I was afraid she'd say no because she thought it was a date. I originally thought to ask as a date but I chickened out. What would I do if she said no? Look pathetic, that's what. And why would a girl like Clare want to go out with a guy like me anyway? Oh well, hanging out with her as friends is better than nothing.

After she accepted there was a long pause. Once again I got lost in her bright blue eyes, only this time I was interrupted by Adam fake coughing to get our attention.

"Starring into each other's eyes again, Lovebirds?" he said with a smirk. I laughed awkwardly because I knew he was only joking. But man, if he only knew…


End file.
